


Lovely Guest

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Cat, Cat Adoption?, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Food, No Hometown :pensive:, Not A Movie Night But Better, Romance, Shopping, Spicy Pizza That Hurts EYES, Still focuses on Kris and Susie the most though., This is set a bit in the future, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie have their day off for a movie night interrupted by a box with a special someone inside.Written for @Mochii_Nostra on twitter. He draws amazing pixel art. Please tell him happy birthday when he makes a post about it.Patchblob belongs to him.Features a drawing drawn by @DeadAlchemister on twitter.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 7





	Lovely Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PachiiMochii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PachiiMochii).



It was a simple night. But where was that night at? That night and it’s piece, was shared at an apartment two people shared together. A dragon girl, strong yet with a great heart and a human, ominous one, but smart of a soul.

They were home together and it was not the first time that they were together, far from it.

The two grew close to each other over the adventures they’ve gone through. It was fun, they might add, and as a result they became better people, perfect to be a couple. They came out of their shell, overcame their difficulties, graduated from school and now at a University, renting an apartment in Ebott, they felt like they could do it.

Kris wanted to be an alchemist. Make various things with various reactions, plus she’d get to play around with liquid determination and other nice magical things… Maybe she’d invent a couple of nice things while she’d have that job. Susie, on the other hand, found fun in making machines, being an engineer, making large machinery work properly.

They thought, after they graduate, they’d make a corporation together, one to improve lives. They even thought of a name - ‘Krusie Inventions Inc!’

One of their plans, to which they still need to figure out, would be making a chemical-based air purification machine. A bunch of these could be placed throughout the world and they’d all purify the air, taking all the smog and dirt of the air, infusing it into valuable oxygen.

But it would never replace trees, oh no, trees were too beautiful and important for them to be replaced.

However, those plans of theirs, they still are far from them. Both needed 4 more years of studying, both needed to get funds to even start something like that… But they were enthusiastic about it, bettering the world is always a great thing to do, they both thought.

Now? Now their studies were done, and since it was a weekend, they just chilled at their house.

“Kris? Honey, want to order some pizza and watch some movies?” - The buff violet dragon called out to the human.

The human, in response, put out a hand to her chin, that gesture speaking that she was in thought. - “Hm. I don’t see why not. Midnight pizza with a midnight movie, a great combo if you ask me.”

“Heh, then get noggin’ on that phone, I’ll go pick a movie to watch.” - The bigger one replied, excitement heard well in her voice.

Kris went ahead to the living room and picked a stationary phone. He dialed a number for Muffet’s, believing that it’ll be the best option for the couple to have. A couple of rings after, the phone was picked up.

“Hi deary, you called to Muffet’s~ May I take your order?” - The familiar voice of a spider lady was heard through the phone.

Kris thought for a few seconds, and started dictating her order: - “Yes, hey there. I’d like to get a Cheesy Trouble pizza and French Sausage pizza. Also, please get us your grape juice alongside some lemonade.”

Sounds of scribbling are heard over the phone.

“Aha, got your order down, hun. Anything else?~” - The spider lady said, her voice radiating with politeness and gentleness.

Kris thought at the question. She remembered an important part of the movie night, a desert. - “Hmm. Maybe get us two spider croissants. Chocolate filling if it’s available.”

Some paper rustling was heard.

“A-ha! It is available. I added that! Is that it?~” - Muffet replied, repeating the question in a similar way.

“Yes. Thank you.” - Kris said, her voice genuinely thankful.

Muffet scribbled something down on paper, and asked: - “Will you pay by card or in cash?”

“In cash.” - The human girl replied.

“Alrighty! The courier should be there in about fifteen minutes. Have a good meal! I hope Muffet's will be to your liking!” - The cheery spider replied.

“Thank you, have a great night.” - The girl wished to the spider.

“I will, sweetie~” - The spider replied in a pleasant voice, before hanging up the call.

Kris put the phone in the station. She walked through the house, making it to the bedroom. Susie thought about having a TV in the living room, and it seemed so boring, so they just got a big double bed with a TV in the bedroom instead. Opening the door to the bedroom, she saw her girlfriend resting on the bed, with the TV ready to play movies.

“You got it done, nerd?” - Her girlfriend asked, toothy grin on her face.

“Yes. I have.” - The so-called nerdy human replied, flashing a smile of her own.

“Great. Come to me, gotta s-snuggle ya.” - The dragon continued, a blush over her cheeks.

“Why?” - Came the question from the one to be snuggled.

Susie had an embarrassed expression on her face, so she just spoke slightly louder: - “D-don’t ask why, just do!”

“Alright, alright, haha.” - The human said, her hands in the air, motioning for Susie to calm down.

She went to the bed, and laid close to Susie, she took her lover and placed in her legs, holding her dearly, hugging tight. Kris of course, laid her head on Susie’s chest, smiling.

Susie tried to peck Kris on her cheek, however Kris knew that she’d do that, and cheekily placed her lips in exchange for the cheek, turning her head to do so.

“K-Kris!” - Susie said, after pecking the human’s lips. - “Jeez…”

“I mean, you wanted to snuggle, right? I gotta be flirty so you wouldn’t uh, y’know, snuggle me too hard.” - The human replied, her face content on having a smile, a big smile.

The flustered dragon just looked away in embarrassment, before speaking out: - “I’d never do that to ya, dork…”

“Susie, you’ve snuggled me to the point of laughing uncontrollably. I don’t really want to disturb our neighbours.” - Kris replied, shrugging and hugging Susie’s body after.

“Eh? Who cares about ‘em? We’re together, no?” - Susie said, trying to be overly dramatic.

Kris had her voice serious for a second, before calming down: - “We are, we are indeed. But I do want to offer people nearby some silence.”

“Eh, fair. You’re boring though.” - Susie said, after giving a shrug of her own.

Kris looked Susie in the eyes, before smirking and telling: - “Nah, you’re just too fun to be around.”

Susie recoiled her face, in one of her trademark surprised faces: - “D-dork!”

Susie then snuggled Kris hard, tickling her sides. That continued before one of them decided to stop.

“So… Movies, huh? What did you pick?” - Kris asked the dragon. She knew that her lover would have great movies to pick, but still was curious as to what exactly she picked.

Susie reached for a remote, before speaking: - “Eh, just a couple of action movies. Apparently they were made in Kingdonesia, so I only heard good things about ‘em.”

“Hmm. Fair. Never once I saw a Kingdonesian movie. Any expectations?” - Kris asked, interested in hearing more about the movies.

“Beautiful fights, beautiful gore.” - Susie replied, being as blunt as ever.

“Nice.” - The only word that escaped the human’s lips.

Susie hit play, and-- Ring-Ring!

“Wait. Fifteen minutes haven’t passed yet.” - Kris said, remembering Muffet’s words.

Susie just shrugged it off: - “Eh, who cares, maybe they got the wrong apartment.”

“I’d go check.” - Kris thought.

A few seconds of silence after, with Susie staring at Kris with her eyes of yellow sclera, with clearly a disapproving expression, gave in.

“Fi-i-i-i-ne-e-e-e… Don’t be long.” - Were the words she gave her.

“I won’t.” - Kris said, with Susie releasing her grasp.

As Kris got up from her bed, the dragon pointed at her.

“Really, don’t be long, there’s not that much free time left of this night.” - Susie said, suppressing her worry.

While the two are workaholics, tops of their classes, they certainly wanted some time together, and tomorrow it’d be another day full of work and responsibilities to do.

Kris smiled softly at Susie, and reassured her: - “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

As Kris was ready to leave, Susie cleared her throat.

“...Should I come with?” - Were the words the violet dragon said.

Kris contemplated the thought but… - “No, I don’t think we’d have an unwanted guest.”

Susie nodded, and dramatically shrugged at Kris. - “Okay. Well, scream if somethin’ happens.”

“Well, I’ll scream my loudest.” - Kris said, making her way over to the entrance door.

When she looked in the peephole, she didn’t see a person there. There was nobody, she thought that Susie was right, but still decided to see if there was something. Maybe a letter, or..? Who knows what could be there…

Kris slowly opened the door and at first glance, there was really nothing. However, she looked beyond and saw a… A box.

A box that had words “Please take care of him.” written on it. It was a simple cardboard box, so… Could there really be somebody alive?

Kris slowly took the box, surprised to feel movement inside of it. Kris got the idea that the night would be longer… Much, much longer than it would be.

She took the box to the living room, resting the box on the couch.

“Susie, come here.” - Kris said, not really loudly.

“Wha?” - Came the louder voice from her lover.

Kris took some air in her lungs and screamed: - “SUSIE! COME HERE!”

Startled voice replied: - “OHH! Okay, sheesh!”

Her steps were heard loudly, and she approached Kris quick.

“What’s goin’ on?” - She asked, looking dumbfounded.

“Look at this box.” - Kris said, pointing at the box.

Susie looked at the box, and bluntly she tried to ask: - “Yeah? What’s--” - However, upon the realization that a cardboard box isn’t something they should’ve gotten, she switched her attitude. - “Wait, why is it here?”

“That’s what I want to know. You did not order anything, did you?” - Kris asked, looking at the dragon with the analyzing face.

Susie quickly and honestly answered: - “Nope.”

Kris, after a few seconds of looking at her, told her more: - “Well… I did not either. I open the door and I see the cardboard box. There’s somebody inside.”

At the words of somebody being inside, Susie’s attitude quickly became of the blunt and confused, to become surprised and even more confused.

“W-what!?” - Was all she could murmur out loud.

Kris approached her, and placed her hand on Susie’s shoulder. - “Don’t panic… I’m sure it’s someone small.”

Susie gulped, since she didn’t like the sound of this, however she told Kris to open it.

Kris nodded, and opened the box to see… To see a cat.

A cat that primarily had white fur, with orange spots in some places. The cat had large ears, was fluffy, and had an expression that was abnormally expressive for a cat. It sat there, looking at Kris and Susie patiently, with the cat being curious whilst the duo was confused.

“W-wait… A cat? But… Aww… I love cats…” - Susie said, quickly offering her hand to the cat.

The cat sniffed the scaly hand, and allowed for the dragon to pet it. Susie softly and gently pet the cat, with the cat purring and having a satisfied expression for the pets.

“I’m guessing this cat is now ours… And uh, we can’t do anything about it.” - Kris said, smile on her face, arms of hers crossed.

Susie glanced at her lover, and said: - “Guess so. You’re not a fan of cats?”

Kris allowed herself a chuckle, after which she replied: - “Nah. They’re cool. They’re kinda dicks, it’s kinda cute in its own way.”

At the word ‘dicks’ the cat perked up and made a saddened face, looking at the human in question, like it understood what she was talking about.

Susie noticed the expression, and became saddened herself. - “H-hey, I think it can understand you.”

Kris, realizing what she just said, scratched the back of the head in embarrassment. She then apologized: - “O-oh… Um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The cat beamed at the human. Kris decided to ACT and tried to take the cat on her shoulder, the cat allowed that. The human succeeded, and the cat was now grasping her shoulder, with her petting the cat gently.

“So… You a boy?” - Kris asked the cat, the cat seemed to nod.

“Alright. Do you have a name?” - Susie asked, wanting to find out more about the cat.

The cat in thought, looked around, and saw the kitchen. He thought that perhaps something would be there, to help him communicate with hopefully his new owners. Hopping on the table, the cat looked for something, and found a small paper sheet, as well as a pen. Taking the pen cap off with his teeth, he wrote something on the paper sheet with a pen, which he held by his paw. When he was done, he snatched the paper and offered it to the dragon, because she was closer to him.

“Patchblob…” - Susie read the contents of the paper.

“That’s a nice name.” - Said Kris.

Susie snorted at the name. - “Yeah it’s nice though a tad dorky of name… Wonder what dork thought of it, eh?”

Patchblob at the mention of his actual owner, frowned. Patchblob did not know where Mochii was, or how he got into this world. However, he knew that Mochii always talked well about these two gals, so the cat thought it’d be fine.

“I think he misses his owner.” - Susie observed.

“Yeah… You’re probably right… That’s sad…” - Kris said, holding the cat gentler, with him gently meowing and purring at the human.

“Yeah… Wait… HOW ARE WE GONNA FEED HIM?” - Susie said, exploding from the realization, being loud.

That loudness startled the cat, so he dashed off Kris’ shoulder, and ran somewhere.

“Susie! Be quiet, please…” - Kris scolded her girlfriend.

Susie nodded, and sighed: - “Okay… Shit. But really though, how are we gonna feed him? Do we even have any shops for freaking pets around here, especially those open in the night!?”

Kris thought a bit, and finding out that his memory is cloudy, she had an idea in her head.

“I… I think so. Let me check the maps with my phone… Go find that cat!” - She said, going to the windowsill, to take her phone off of it.

“Will do… Please hurry, I don’t want this cat to be hungry.” - Susie said, knowing full well what it was to be hungry for several days.

Kris nodded, and sat on a chair, looking through her phone.

Susie had the harder part. To find the cat. Their apartment wasn’t small, it was somewhat medium, but it had many corners. She walked through her apartment, whistling a bit, the whistles sounding more like hums because of her raspy voice. She got another idea, to call out the cat.

“Patchblob… Patchie! Come out, sweetie, I’m sorry for scaring you!” - She said, in the softest voice she could. She knew that cats understand your intention by the tone of voice.

And of course, that worked, Patchblob quickly tip-toed to Susie and stood there, waiting, gentle expression on his face.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m a bit of an emotional person, so I hope you’d get used to me being loud sometimes, ha-ha-ha!”

Patchblob came to the dragon, and rubbed to her leg. Susie found that cute, she couldn’t resist a smile appearing on her face. - “Jeez, come on, don’t be as cute as Kris. That’s impossible!” - She said, crouching and lifting the cat, surprisingly being very gentle. Patchblob grasped her shoulder, as he should.

Well, that was surprising to the cat. Patchblob saw that Susie was very, very strong, and didn’t think that she could be that gentle if she wanted to be.

“By the way, forgot uh, properly greet ya. My name’s Susie, I’m a dragon and I belong to Kris, the human that’s smaller by a head and a quarter than me.” - She snorted as she said that.

“I’m not that short!” - Kris shouted from the kitchen, making Susie snort higher.

“Yeah, you’re shorter.” - She shouted back.

A few moments of silence, Kris replied back, happily: - “...Exactly!”

Patchblob purred harder at the interaction of the two. He knew right now that he was in good hands, and he’d have a lot of fun living with the two.

“So… What can you eat? I mean, we’d be going to the pet shop soon, and I’d like to know what to look for.” - Susie asked, still holding the little guy gently to her shoulder.

Patchblob at that, just shrugged.

“Wait… You don’t know?” - She asked, her tone sounding extremely confused.

Patchblob quickly shook his head.

“...You eat everything?” - She asked again, her tone calmer.

Patchblob nodded, calmer than he shook his head by a mile.

“...Everything at all?” - She asked again, to be cautious.

Patchblob nodded and shook his head.

“Hum… Do you like pizza?” - She asked once again, to be sure if he could enjoy food that they will enjoy together.

Patchblob nodded enthusiastically.

Susie smirked, and stroked his head gently. - “Good… We’re still going to the shop though. Do you want to come with us?”

Patchblob nodded, very very enthusiastically.

Susie smiled. She then said: - “Okay… You do know that it’s Winter outside, right? Wait, I can just get you under my fur coat. Would you be okay with that? Or would you rather get under Kris’ fur coat? He’d be warmer.”

Inside, Susie hoped that Patchblob would pick her. She thought having a cute cat to snuggle would be a nice thing to do while Kris would be driving. Kris however, would still be irreplaceable, no matter how fluffy or soft the little cat is.

Patchblob thought, and expressed confusion. Susie understood the confusion.

“Right, you wanna know why with me it’d be colder, don’t you?” - Patchblob nodded once. - “Well, I’m a reptile, a dragon like I’ve told you, I’m cold-blooded, so I’m colder than other people. Kris is warmer, because she’s… Warm-blooded, I guess.”

Patchblob nodded, an expression on his face which was… Like compassion???

“Heh, thanks. Don’t worry though, Kris is my saviour, and we’re usually doing most of the work home, where we have multiple heaters. Anyway… Kris’ body or my body?”

Patchblob thought about it. He was warm himself, and he would be warm in any’s coat. But… Something about Susie was appealing to him. She also felt like she could use some more warmth, perhaps. Patchblob decided, and pointed with his paw at Susie.

“Aww… You’re too cute…” - She said. Patchblob beamed at her, his eyes sparkling.

Kris, after what might’ve felt like long, came to Susie.

She cleared his throat. - “There’s a pet shop open 24/7 in the city center. I guess I’m driving.”

Susie smiled at Kris, because now the little cat friend they made, would be comfortable after the shop.

“Yeah, Kris. That’s alright. Start the vehicle.” - She said, beaming at Kris. Kris smiled at Susie, knowing full well what was happening. That cat was rubbing off of Susie, and quickly so. She tried not to chuckle from the sight.

She asked, already knowing the answer. - “I take it the lil’ guy is coming with us?”

“Yep. He’s going to be in my coat.” - The dragon replied, enthusiastic as ever.

The human now couldn’t hold off the chuckle, and decided to ACT flirty. - “You’d be even cuter than perfection that way~”

Susie, for the second time in the night, made one of her trademark surprised expressions. - “K-Kris!” - Was the only word she could muster.

Patchblob was enjoying the interaction. He could tell that the two were a perfect fit for each other. He smiled and kept purring.

Kris allowed herself a hearty laugh. - “You’re too cute not to mess with… However, we gotta wait up a bit though. We need that pizza, remember?”

Susie realized that they had a pizza to wait for, and she realized that for the second time.. - “Right!.. The courier should come any second now, yeah?”

“I mean, yeah.” - Kris said, checking her wrist watch.

Susie hummed. - “Let’s wait a bit then.” - And sat on a couch, resting Patchblob on her legs. Patchblob quickly curled into a ball.

Both of them smiled at Patchblob, who was just lying peacefully, his eyes open and observant. Kris kneeled and pet him with her smaller hand. Patchblob of course, was butting the hand.

“Are we gonna eat before the ride?” - Came the question from Kris, as he realized that she was quite hungry.

Susie, without even a second spent on any thought, already replied: - “Eh, why not. Patchie, you hungry?”

The cat nodded enthusiastically. The two lovers melted for a time that nobody knew the order of.

“Can’t argue with a cat, Kris.” - The dragon smirked, continuing gently scratching Patch’s ear with her claw.

Kris blew her cheeks, and in a dramatic voice said: - “Hey, I never argued with a cat before!”

Susie mimicked her way of speech, and replied: - “You argued with a dragon before, though! Don’t think I forgot that time when you felt hungry because you didn’t eat with me when I told you!”

Kris, realizing that she was defeated, bowed to Susie. - “...Touche. You really know what’s best for me, huh?”

Susie smirked, and ruffled with Kris’ hair because she could reach it. - “Yeah. Of course I do, ya dork.”

Kris didn’t back down. Patchblob allowed a mental chuckle. He didn’t want to repeat his thoughts, but he really didn’t expect that he’d ever see such a lively and lovely couple being together. Needless to say, he was satisfied. He hoped the same would happen to his previous owner, a couple that’d be like two peas in a pod.

‘Ring-Ring!’ - came the enthusiastic sound of a doorbell, twice in this night.

“Can you get the door, Kris?”

“Of course. I can’t allow you to disturb the cat.”

Patchblob winked at Kris, smiling at her as well. Kris understood (and correctly so) that Patchie was thanking her.

“No problem, lil’ guy.” - Said the smaller girl to the cat.

She went to get the door, opening it, she saw none other than Muffet herself.

“Hey sweetie~ you’re Kris, am I correct?” - The spider lady said, taking a sip of her thermo mug.

Kris of course didn’t expect this. Muffet was the owner! Not a delivery person… That didn’t stop her from greeting the spider. She offered her hand to the lady. - “Muffet? I didn’t know you were delivering…”

The lady gladly shook her hand, and started her lengthy explanation: - “Well, you guys have ordered stuff from me for a while, so I thought why not to make it somewhat special and deliver myself… Though, I didn’t count the time properly so… I was late. In that case, I’ll allow you guys to take your order for free.”

Kris, of course, being the kind-hearted gal as she was, would still pay. - “No-no, Muffet, I can pay--” - However, Muffet was content on her choice, given she put a finger close to Kris’ mouth.

“Nonsense, sweetie~ As much as I enjoy money, me not delivering on time was absolutely a sign of me not doing that well at my job. This point-out of a mistake, even if indirect, is already payment enough. Anyhow, here are your pizzas, and your croissants and juice with your lemonade. I also included some sauce for the crusts, as usual, so if you don’t want to chew it dry, use some sauce! And there’s also a special dish, this one pizza. It’s a new one, not known on the site, not known on the menu yet. I trust that you call me and tell me if I did a good job on it or not, deal?” - The spider said, making a deal that’s pretty much only good to Kris.

An exclusive? A new exclusive? First taste? Muffet’s? You gotta be dreaming!

“J-jeez, Muffet, that’s a bit too much.” - Kris found herself saying, provoking a hearty chuckle from the lady nearby.

“No~ That’s just enough~ But, we have a deal?” - She asked again, offering her hand first now.

Kris took her hand, and shook it. - “Yeah, you can count on us.”

Muffet smiled at Kris, her smile so infectious it made Kris smile as well. - “Okay~ Thank you, you guys are the best! Have a good night, you two~”

“Thanks, Muffet, be safe on the way back.” - She said, holding the food, ready to close the door.

“Hu-hu-hu, don’t worry about that. Going back is definitely easier~” - Muffet said, as she left.

Kris closed and locked the door. As she came to the kitchen, she rested the pizzas on the table. She took one, the new pizza Muffet was talking about, and brought it with her to the living room, resting the box next to Susie.

“Met Muffet?” - Susie asked, not believing what she heard.

“Yep.” - The human girl said, as she rested on the couch, ready to open the box.

“How’s she?” - The violet dragon found herself asking. That made Kris think for a few seconds.

“Cute.” - Was all she responded with. That made the bigger lover frown slightly.

“Cuter than me?..” - The flustered dragon found herself asking, as she wanted to close her mouth from blurting out nonsense like that.

Kris rested her hand on Susie’s shoulder, prompting the dragon to look at her. The human gave the dragon a warm smile. - “Nothing is cuter than you… No offense, Patch.”

The cat smiled, nodding at the human.

The duo laughed.

“So, what’s that?” - Susie asked, pointing at a pizza.

“Pizza.” - At that point, Susie wanted to face-palm herself. But before she did that, Kris grabbed her arm to prevent that. The human continued explaining. - “Her new pizza. It says it’s called ‘Red Torment’”

“That’s… That’s sort of intriguing. Sounds quite… Dark.” - Susie said, feeling a little terrified.

Kris nodded as agreement. - “Yep… Let’s see the ingredients. Ah… It has a sh-- crap-ton of spices thrown into it.”

“Wh-” - Susie wanted to ask, but understood when she caught her lover’s glance at the curious cat. - “Ah, I see. Wanna bet who can eat more?” - She smirked.

“Hold on. What about Patch?” - Kris asked, looking at the cat in question. - “Hey, Patchie, do you like spicy food?”

Patchblob nodded enthusiastically, meowing somewhat loudly as well.

“Dude-e-e, I think he loves spicy food.” - Susie said, giving a palm to Patchblob, which he actually high-fived to. That made the duo smirk, and the little guy to purr in satisfaction.

“I know that cats have stronger… Taste receptors. I think I should get a glass of milk or… Nah, a plate of milk.” - Kris said, going off to the fridge.

She pulled out a carton of milk, and poured some into a deep plate.

“Yeah, don’t get any for yourself! I wanna be reckless tonight.” - Susie said, smirking, and giving a toothy grin to Kris. Patchblob found the grin very endearing.

Kris closed the fridge, which stored the same carbon as it should. - “We have a responsibility soon. Forgot?”

“Nah, I did not, but should that stop me from being reckless?!” - Susie said, bumping Kris’ shoulder with her fist, being as gentle as she can.

“You’re correct. It should not.” - Kris nodded, taking a slice, and placing it next to Patchblob on Susie’s thigh. Patchblob sat and took the slice with his paws.

“Da-darn straight!” - Susie said, taking a slice for herself from Kris’ hands.

“Well…” - Kris started, ready to count down to the eat-off. She took a slice. - “Three… Two… One… GO!”

The trio began eating the pizza. Patchblob was sort of nibbling the slice, taking his time chewing the pieces of it properly. Susie made a magic trick, when a slice of pizza randomly disappears in her jaw, and Kris was just biting the slice very very fast.

Susie had to chew the slice, Kris had to bite the remainder of the slice… However, patchblob was already going with a second slice?

“How the heck?” - Kris asked, mouth of hers full with pizza. She already felt the spice going to her, that she even wanted to cry.

Patchblob sounded like he smirked.

“Hot damn, he’s too good!” - Susie said, trying not to laugh, laugh with tears that is.

Patchblob was feeling the best.

“Yeah… Jeez dude, that’s so… Damn…” - Susie found herself saying, as she was contemplating on whether or not take a second slice.

“Yeah… No kidding…” - Kris found herself in the exact position as Susie.

Patchblob was just enjoying the pizza.

Kris and Susie reached to grab a pizza… But they grabbed each other’s hands, which of course made them flustered, this time that fluster wasn’t exclusive to Susie.

“H-hey…” - Kris said, blushing, frozen in place.

“K-Kris…” - Susie said, cheeks radiating with pink, her also being frozen in place.

Patchblob stopped eating, to lick some milk of the plate, but he kept observing the duo.

“That’s…” - Kris said the first word.

“Cute…” - Susie finished the shared thought.

If what little cat saw would be a movie, he’d clap his hardest. What a tender moment he is now seeing, it’s so heartwarming!

“...Well, ah… It’s hot, is it not?” - Kris said, not putting her hand away.

Susie was burning with the blush, embarrassingly, she blurted: - “Y-yeah, and I take that it’s not only p-pizza.”

“I agree… But um… The p-pizza will get cold.” - Kris said, carefully grabbing a slice.

Susie looked at Kris, and moved her hand to Kris’ face to touch her hair. However, because Susie was embarrassed and as such emotional, and her hand was… Spicy, she accidently rubbed the spice into her eyes.

“A-A-A!!! SUSIE! WHY-Y-Y-Y!” - Kris said, immediately grasping her eyes, forgetting about her arms being spicy too. - “A-A-A-A-A!!!”

“KRIS! BATHROOM!” - Susie said, grabbing Kris into her grasp, running off to the bathroom, forgetting about Patchblob.

It all happened so sudden that the poor guy had to jump off, but he didn’t mind that one bit, there was an emergency so he understood why.

Susie quickly ran to the bathroom, and turned on the water, she got Kris’ head under the stream. - “Wash your eyes! Get that water in your eyes!”

“O-okay… Susie, gosh…” - Kris whimpered, as she took hands full of water, putting it inside her eyes, rubbing the spice out of them.

Susie just whimpered with Kris, holding her, stopping her from shaking. - “I’m sorry, Kris, I’m so sorry…” - She was apologising, meaning every word.

Kris was quiet for a while.

Splish-splash.

Splish-splash.

“...Just… Were you REALLY that embarrassed?” - Kris said, after the ambience made its way to their head, clouding them.

Susie didn’t want to respond.

Splish-splash.

Splish-splash.

Susie, after a hearty sigh finally bent over. - “...Yeah, I won’t hide it.” - She said.

The awkward dragon mumbling her words like that, just barely for Kris to hear, it amused her.

She laughed a tad, the other picking up on that infectious laugh. Even out of an awkward, dangerous position, they found their way out.

Finally, after laughs, Kris turned off the tap. She spoke: - “Hah-hah… Well, that’s fine, just that we’ll have to wait a bit… You didn’t squash Patchie, right?”

Realization kicked Susie in the non-existent balls. It hit her like a truck full of six-nines fine golden blocks, sending her flying onwards to a spiky wall, that did nothing to absorb the damage of such realization. The dragon couldn’t keep herself content, and she shouted hard, at the whole flat: - “...FUCK!”

As she turned around impressively quick, she quickly stopped in her tracks, seeing that the cat, the one she worried about, was fine, and was standing there.

He meowed at Susie, his face however looked nasty, perhaps from the bad word that the girl just said.

She just came to the cat, and grabbed him in a tight hug. - “Oh… You’re fine! I’m sorry for both the dropped f-bomb and for making you jump off like that. Wasn’t safe, eh?”

The cat purred in response, which told the scared dragon everything she needed to know.

“You’re very good with animals, you know that?” - Kris said, eyes pretty much the reddest they’ve ever been, but she still managed to smirk.

Susie was of course flustered and embarrassed to be seen like that. Like, how could she really come off as tough today at all? - “I always wanted a cute little friend…” - The words meekly escaped the lips.

Kris, finding the energy to be fakely puffy and dramatic, acted once more today: - “You have me.”

That made Susie even more flustered, and admittedly quite happy. She came over to Kris, and her large arm fell on the smaller human’s shoulders.

She found herself saying: - “Yeah, you’re cute, and little…” - She touched the human’s cheek, her hand free from the dangerous spice mixture. - “But I was meaning in another way. You're my second half, okay? There's nobody cuter than you in that way. You’re still cute, Patch...”

The cat meows dramatically as well. That made Kris chuckle pretty loudly, could it be that the cat picked up Kris’ trait?

“What am I to do with two dramatic fluff balls?” - Susie said, giving a chuckle of herself. - “Well, both of you are fluffy inside. Only one of you is on the outside.”

Kris, again, for the third time, pouted and puffed her cheeks: - “Isn’t my hair enough?”

Susie just ruffled up her hair, having said: - “Nah it’s enough. Your hair is too majestic for it not to be.”

The cat has meowed once, agreeing? Yep, he really did agree, he even nodded.

They stood together like that for a while. Before Susie made an ‘oh’ sound. The other two looked at her in anticipation.

“Anyway… We really should get goin’. Someone still needs a nice comfy bed and some toys.” - The dragon said, placing Patchblob on the ground, her arm removed off Kris.

Kris blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes not forgetting to sigh afterwards.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice. My eyes are burning though… Can you drive?” - She asked, hopeful.

Susie smirked, grabbing her fur coat: - “Yeah, sure thing. Don’t let the cat freeze!”

“Is our car still running?” - Kris asked.

Susie tried to remember, and did remember: - “It should… Thank fuck for magic being infinite in cars.”

“Yep. Saves a lot of buck.” - Kris said, shrugging. She took the cat and placed it near the entrance door. Kris took her own fur coat and put it on. As she was done, before she buttoned herself, she took the cat again.

“You’re gonna be sitting with me then, huh?” - Kris asked, nuzzling the little boy.

The cat nodded, even if he wanted to be with the cold-blooded dragon, he didn’t mind to be with the human.

“Glad you aren’t against the idea.” - Kris said, as she held Patchblob in her coat gently, petting him.

Susie smirked, ruffling Kris’ majestic hair for an umpteenth time. Kris just puffed her lips.

“Thought he’d be? Even I wouldn’t mind being inside your coat.” - Susie said, smirking at the human once again.

Kris found herself saying, proposing the idea: - “You can always buy a large coat and have me in it.”

“True that but… Actually, why not do that next year..?” - Susie said, which made Kris blush at the idea.

“Heh, your turn to be embarrassing me, eh?” - She said as she rubbed her eyes a little bit. Susie quickly snatched her arm that she rubbed her eyes with.

After, she smirked for the third time: - “I gotta get back at’cha someway.”

“...And you call me the dork?” - Kris said, one brow risen over the other.

Susie flushed, yet quickly spoke: - “We’re both dorks, okay?”

“...I’m fine with that!” - Kris said, gently hugging Susie, not forgetting about Patchblob inside of her coat.

Susie opened the door, and they, holding hands, stepped out of their flat. Kris shut the door, and Susie closed the door with her keys. They walked down stairs to the first floor together, not letting go.

They stepped out from the building. The weather outside was typical for the Ebott’s autumn night. It was very starry, quite chilly yet very calm. There were many lights lit, because Ebott never was to be a dark city, and both of them liked it that way.

Having the grasp of their hands disappear, both of them went to the east, since that’s where their car was parked. It was a simple sedan, not really different from any cars. It’s comfortable, was cheap, and is nice to drive. Both owners of the car are drivers, and both like it… Though, Susie always wants to get a bigger car… Maybe she’ll make one herself, when they’d get that company going.

Susie unlocked the car by her keys, and got into the driver’s seat. Kris followed suit, and set close to her, on the passenger seat. Patchblob was purring all the way.

“So, you remember where to?” - Susie said, having done all of the vehicle preparations.

Kris got her phone out of her jeans and gave it to Susie, who inspected the screen.

“...A-ha, Gerson square, I see this.” - Susie said, getting the route in her mind. She plucked her seatbelt in and Kris did so as well.

So they drove in silence. Kris had her hand inside her coat, so she’d be able to pet the guest that is now their future family member. Susie just drove, focusing on the road. They had a radio playing, the radio played the best electronic music there is. Wordless, perhaps one can find it boring, but it gave away a feeling of serenity to both of them.

“Wonder what Patch’s gonna like there.” - Kris said, thinking of what to get for the cat.

“Well, he’ll look at it, he’ll let us know, right? Meow once if I’m right.”

A meow was heard. That made both halfs chuckle.

After what felt like 10 minutes, they finally arrived. Susie didn’t turn off the car, and just stepped out, grabbing her keys. Kris did the same, holding onto Patchblob.

“Alright so… A-ha, I see it there!” - Susie said, waiting for her lover.

“Yep, that’s the place.” - Kris said, as she closed her door.

Susie lent Kris her hand, which Kris without any dispute, took. Holding hands, they walked to the shop, and as the automatic doors opened, they were greeted: “Hiya! Welcome!” - Said the grey-looking avian, who was quite short.

“Greetings. We need stuff for cats. Where can it be found?” - Said the purple Dragon to the small bird.

“Oh! Cat stuff? Follow me! My name’s Cheerie, by the way!”

“Nice to meet you, Cheerie.” - Said the human with a smile. She thought that the bird girl was a good person.

“Yeah, nice to meet’cha.” - Said the dragon, smile on her face as well. She had the same opinion as Kris had of her.

“Well, we’re here! What do you need for the cat?” - The avian asked, energetic and cheerful in her voice.

Kris unbuttoned her coat, allowing a certain creature’s head peak out. It meowed and got his paws out, leaning on the unbuttoned part of the coat.

“Aww… What a cute cat…” - Cheerie said, approaching the cat and looking at the duo, mentally asking if she could pet the cat.

Everyone, including the cat, nodded. The bird expressed gratitude by smiling at them, and proceeded to pat Patchblob. Patch, of course, enjoyed it. Soft feathers against his fur felt nice, if a bit ticklish, but it was okay. The little buddy meowed, pointing at a certain bed. It looked comfortable to the duo, and it seemed like the price-tag was small.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s one of the best beds we got. It’s not luxurious, but it’s perhaps the most comfortable thing to lay on for the cat. That’d be like… 20 bucks I think.” - The avian said, grabbing the comfy bed in her feathered hands.

“We’ll take it.” - Susie said, taking the load of the small bird.

Patchblob pointed at a few toys, a small mouse, a plush computer mouse, and a blue sphere covered in a web, also a plush.

Cheerie allowed herself a chuckle, and commented: - “These are 4 dollars each. High quality! They don’t lose their properties either, since they’re infused with a bit of magic. It also has some cat mint inside! It’s a very good toy collection, I’m sure your cat will love them.”

Kris smirked, after a chuckle of her own, she said: - “We’ll take them, and also if you can, can you add that plush pizza too?”

“What are you thinkin’?” - Susie asked, curious about such a specific choice and for a cat no-less.

“I’m thinking it’s cute.” - Kris said, high-fiving Susie on the spot.

“Ha-ha! That it is, it’s pretty cute…” - The avian felt herself blush, as she said that. To nobody’s surprise, Cheerie was always an excitable bird, easily blushing at anything cute.

“Anything else, Patch?” - Susie asked, smiling at the cat.

Patchblob shook his head. He was satisfied with what he got. It’s more than enough.

“Yeah, Cheerie, what treats can you recommend?” - Susie said, not exactly satisfied with Patchblob’s lack of choice.

“Oh! There’s the smoked tiny sausages for cats over here, they’re pretty popular and they’re absolutely natural!” - Cheerie said, which made the little cat’s eyes shine. It’s clear that he loved the description.

“We’ll take 4 packs.” - Susie said, taking four packs. Looking at the price, which was two dollars, she thought that the shop was very cheap.

“Okay!” - Cheerie said. She went to the cashbox, ready to scan the goods.

Scanning the goods, the scanner emitted satisfactory beeps. Each beep was pleasant to hear for both the purple dragon and the spotted cat. After she was done, she got the goods in a packet.

“So… Your total is 44 dollars. Will you pay by card or cash?” - The avian said, smiling at the two.

“By card.” - Susie said, grabbing her wallet out of her pocket.

“Okay… There, attach it to the scanner.” - Cheerie said, turning the special card scanner to the dragon.

Susie applied the card.

Cheerie let out a satisfied hum. She spoke: - “Mhm! The purchase has passed through! Have a wonderful night you three!~”

“Thank you for your service, Cheerie. We’ll be sure to come back.” - Kris said, trying to get the packet, but Susie easily snatched it, Cheerie laughed at the action.

“Okay! I’ll be waiting for you three… We’ll also be opening a small convenience store here with some stuff from abroad… Perhaps you’ll be interested in that!” - She said, looking hopeful at the trio.

“Maybe so…” - Susie said, kind of excited about the whole thing. The trio stepped out of the doors.

“Goodbye!” - Cheerie shouted behind the door.

“Adieu!” - Kris shouted back.

They walked back to their car, and done the same ritual. The car was ready to move, so Susie just had to do her preparations. For now however, they just slowly walked to the shop, holding their hands.

“What do you think of her?” - Kris asked, looking at the dragon.

“Great shopkeeper, real friendly.” - Susie said, shrugging after.

“I agree.” - Kris said.

“...Are we gonna come back here?” - Susie asked, looking at Kris with her curious, yellow eyes.

“Of course we will.” - Kris said, knowing that Susie liked being there.

They got to the car, and did their stuff. Not even 10 minutes passed and they got home.

They stepped out of the car, and as they took the items, Kris thought that this was a very good day.

“Susie?” - Kris asked, looking at the dragon.

“Yeah?” - Susie said, looking at the human.

“This was a great night.” - Kris said, smiling brightly at Susie.

“Yeah. I agree. Not only we spent the night, but we also got a nice pal now.” - She smiled, her smile turning into a toothy grin, one that she’s known by.

“Yeah, Patchie… Thank you for being with us.” - Kris told Patchblob, as she hugged the cat tighter.

The cat meowed, purring in satisfaction. Kris felt his paws wrapped around Kris’ shoulder.

The two chuckled, and started going up the stairs. As they opened the door, they stepped in, put their clothes on the rack, and Kris went and placed Patchblob’s new things around the place.

Patch was already energetic, playing with the toys the duo bought for him. Susie heated up some of the cold, not spicy pizza in the microwave, Kris had a croissant and drank some lemonade.

Eventually, they joined Patchblob, tossing toys from the little cat, making him run for the toys. Then of course, Patchblob made the duo run for her. Patchblob fooled the duo, and made the lovers bump into one another. After that, of course, Kris and Susie started laughing, Patchblob just smiling.

He was wise, and he understood that now, his master was perhaps much wiser, since he loved the two lovers the same way, as Patchblob did now.

And nothing will change that, ever.


End file.
